warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
This page contains a list of important terms and abbreviations to know for all Warframe players. __notoc__ A *Affinity - Experience in Warframe. Contributes to levels for weapons, warframes and sentinels. *Alert - Missions that pop up randomly and give additional credits or loot as a reward. *AMD - Antimatter Drop, Nova's 2nd ability B C *Clan - Warframe's version of a guild. A clan has its own chat channel, can build a Dojo, facilitates trades, and allows advanced weapons and items to be researched. *Corpus - One of the three main enemy faction.They are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. D *Dojo - A clan meeting place. Different rooms can be built, with purposes of research, trading, duels, and even an Obstacle Course. E *Extract - To exit a mission or head to the extraction point. *Exp (Experience) - Also known as the resource Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. F *Farm - To play repeatedly or for long periods in order to obtain experience, resources, mods, or blueprints. G *Gate - Nova's Worm Hole. *Grineer - A race of clones. One of the main enemy types. H *Hallway hero - a derogatory term referring to a player in a defense mission (endless, wave, mobile, or survival) who fights far from the defense objective or team, killing enemies too far away for their teammates' to share Affinity. I *Infested - A main enemy faction. Comprised of Corpus and Grineer that have been infected with the Technocyte Virus. J K *Keys - Void Keys used to enter the Orokin Void. L *Lotus - Quest guide. *LFM, LFG - Looking for more, group. M *Mastery - Your overall account level. Increased by leveling up weapons, warframes and sentinels (not counting forma(s)) and completing a test. *Mods - "Cards" picked up during missions and won for completing missions. These are used to enhance the power of Warframes, weapons, and sentinels. *MP - Molecular Prime, Nova's 4th ability. Often used to clear out large groups of enemies. Also may refer to the second mission on Mercury. N *NM - Nightmare Mode. A high difficulty mission that can occupy random nodes indicated with a skull, rewards special mods unique to these missions. O *OD - Orokin Derelict missions, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. For example: ODS, ODD and ODA refer to Orokin Derelict Survival, Defense and Assassination respectively. *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault, a section of the Orokin Derelicts that provides players Corrupted Mods upon completion of missions after unlocking such vaults. *Orokin - The name of the race that previously ruled the solar system. Tenno are their descendents. P *PC - Price check. Used on the trading channel to find out how much something is worth. *Plat, P - Platinum, the game currency that can only be won or payed for. *Potato, Potatoed, Blue/Gold Potato - An Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor, named such for their resemblence to potatoes. *PST - Please send tell. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *PM - Private message. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *Prime - The surname given to an enhanced version of a warframe or weapon. It can also refer to the use of Molecular Prime (see M Prime). Q *QT - Quick Thinking, a mod that converts energy to health when you are downed. R *R+QT - A combo between the mod Rage and Quick Thinking that allows for a quick revive a 4hp, then death again. S *Slide - While running, press the crouch key to perform a slide manuver; can also be performed in conjunction with a jump and/or attack. T *Taxi - A player that has a mission or planet unlocked that will form a group for a player that does not. *T1/T2/T3 - Tower 1, 2 or 3 Orokin Void missions. *Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 - The level of difficulty in a mission, most commonly used for Orokin Void missions but also in Defense and other missions. *Tank - A player that can take large amounts of damage. U V W *Warframe - The exosuit worn by Tenno. These have special abilities that are used for specific tasks. *WTS, WTB, WTT - Wanting to sell, buy, trade. X *Xini - A very commonly played high-level defense map. Formerly Infested, now Corpus. Located in the Eris sector. *XP (Experience) - Also known as the resource Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. Y Z *Zoren Copter - Using the Dual Zoren slide attack to move faster.